My Ginny
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Short and depressing...


**_I know I haven't been on in a while...well summer is upon me so I hope to get typing again and have at least 3 new stories up...or at least a couple more chapters...so here is new story #1...it is raw, off the top of my head and unbeta'd so please don't tell me it sucks cause I know it does. My plot bunny has been mauled by the unimaginative bear...He did not survive...R.I.P My Plot Bunny_**

**_As far as I'm concerned the epilogue never happened and doesn't exist._**

* * *

A month before they were to be married there was an accident. Ginny and some of her friends were in a car on their way to a party when they were crashed in to by a truck driver that had fallen asleep at the wheel. Harry had been devastated. She was alive yes, but she was paralyzed from the waist down from a crushed pelvis and severed vertebrae's. She would never be able to dance at their wedding, never be able to run with their children. So many things that a barely 19 year old should do unconsciously she would never be able to experience.

The wedding was small with only close friends present. Harry picked her up for their first dance as a couple and twirled her around the dance floor making her smile and laugh. Through the next couple of years they went to doctor after doctor to see if anything could be done, either muggle or magical. On one of these doctor's visits they heard something they never wanted to hear. Dr. Snidemane came in and sat down looking at the chart. "The good news is the ultrasound came back and showed small traces of muscle repair. Unfortunately something else showed up as well." he looked up to the faces of the couple. "The ultrasound showed that when your pelvis shattered it punctured your ovaries." Ginny's face turned pale and Harry just looked confused. "So what does this mean doc?" he asked. The doctor looked at Harry. "This means that she isn't producing any eggs and cannot have children." Harry's face fell. Looking over at Ginny he couldn't believe it. Still pale Ginny turned her wheelchair around and left the office.

When Harry found her she was by the car. Helping her in, he went around and got in the other side. "Ginny it's ok. We can adopt or get an in vetro fertilization like the doctor said" he said looking over at her startling calm face. "Yes but they wouldn't be mine. They will never be mine." she said in a calm voice that scared harry. Getting home Harry started to push Ginny to the living room when she spoke. "I think I'm going to go take a nap." with that she pushed away from him and went to the bedroom closing the door. Sighing Harry decided not to push her and went to his study to do research on ways to give her children.

Rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock on the computer 5:48. He had been sitting there almost 3 hours. Getting up he stretched and went to check on dinner which was set for 6. After talking with the elves for a while he went to wake Ginny. Walking in to the bedroom he looked to the bed where it was still made. 'Strange maybe she slept on the sofa' he thought. Not seeing her on the sofa he just thought 'maybe she's elsewhere' walking in the bathroom he stopped and cried out. Running over to the tub he screamed for help. Ginny was face down in the bathtub and not breathing. Pulling her from the tub he laid her on the floor and started trying to push the water from her lungs. Using spell after spell he tried and tried but nothing worked. Finally he just pulled her limp body to himself and sobbed. His love was gone. He didn't know how long he sat there cradling her body but he finally decided to get up. Lifting her in to his arms bridal style he carried her to the living room where he set her on the sofa and called Molly.

The funeral was beautiful besides all the reporters trying to get in. Laying the hydrangeas on her casket he spoke softly. I'm sorry...I failed you. I promised to make you happy. I never thought it would go this far. I'm sorry and I love you. "As if on cue the skies opened up and rained. Giving an ironic laugh he thought 'well she always said she wanted a funeral like in the movies'


End file.
